


A Healing Touch

by Selek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Selek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek is recovering from his heart surgery on board the Enterprise, and Amanda helps him with her healing touch.  This was written for the Sarek Fun Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healing Touch

Title: A Healing Touch

Author: Selek

Pairing: Sa/Am

Series: TOS

Rating: NC-17, PWP

 

Thanks to T'Lea and Saidicam who did a terrific beta job on this little ditty. You guys are the greatest!!

 

Summary: Sarek is recovering from his heart surgery on board the Enterprise, and Amanda helps him with her healing touch. This was written for the Sarek Fun Fest

 

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, I just take them out to play every now and then. I promise to put them back where I found them. Honest!

 

A HEALING TOUCH

By Selek

 

Sarek of Vulcan's eyes fluttered open slightly. Pain! So much pain! They closed firmly, then reopened, his nictitating membrane flicking down due to the bright lights of the operating theater. A face swam into view. A blond-haired woman with blue eyes. But it wasn't Amanda. Who was it? 

 

"You are in the operating room, Ambassador. I'm going to give you something for pain, then move you back to your room. I want you to breathe deeply. It will help you clear the anesthetic from your system," the woman – a nurse – said.

 

Sarek licked his lips, and took a deep breath. He frowned as pain seared through his side. He vowed never to do that again! He felt the hiss of a hypospray against his neck, and the pain subsided. He sighed in relief. 

 

When he was wheeled into his room, Amanda, his beloved wife, was there. Just the sight of her made him feel better until he moved and more pain lanced through him. They sat him up in bed to visit with his wife and son. It was not a comfortable experience, but he was assured by that same nurse that it was for his own good. He didn't believe her and told Amanda that under his breath. The sound of his wife's chuckle warmed him as did her fingers against his own.

 

Looking to his right, he saw his son… and saviour. He remembered brief snatches of conversation that he overheard before his surgery. He gleaned that Spock gave him a blood transfusion that allowed McCoy to operate and save his life. How could he repay his son? Would Spock allow him to? He was too tired to think about that now. 

 

"Amanda, I must engage a healing trance soon," he said. "I am having difficulty controlling the pain."

 

"I understand, dear. Just wait a little longer though? Please? I have so much to say to you, and you have some explaining of your own, husband." Her eyes twinkled, but there was an undercurrent of seriousness about her as well. 

 

"As you wish, beloved." 

 

Spock's ears perked at the terms of endearment. Did his parents talk like that all the time, he wondered? Or were they putting on a show for him? No. Sarek wasn't like that. He was too proper, too private, too 'Vulcan' to do that. He could see the love they had for each other and wished he could be included in their circle.

 

Just then, Sarek heard Captain Kirk's voice in the outer room and wondered when he had been cleared to leave sickbay. From what he remembered, Kirk was very seriously injured. Amanda went to the doorway to invite him in. Sarek thought that Kirk's recuperative abilities rivaled that of a Vulcan until he looked again and saw that Kirk's face was positively gray. 

 

McCoy said, "That pig-headed Vulcan stamina. I couldn't have pulled them through without it."

 

Kirk looked at him and said dryly, "Some doctors have all the luck,"

 

Kirk, Spock and Sarek discussed the condition of the ship and its crew and passengers. Sarek was concerned to find out that the Orions had infiltrated the Andorian delegation. He wondered what else they had done. 

 

He was brought out of his revelry when Amanda said, "And you, Sarek. Would you also say thank you to your son?"

 

He looked at her confused. "I do not understand."

 

"For saving your life," she said.

 

Before he could think, the age-old adage was out of his mouth. "Spock behaved in the only logical manner open to him. One does not thank logic, Amanda." He regretted what he said immediately and felt Spock's eyes on him.

 

Amanda exploded. "Logic! Logic! I am sick to death of logic. Do you want to know how I feel about your logic?"

 

Father and son studied the angry woman. Their eyes met, then Spock said conversationally, "Emotional, isn't she?"

 

Sarek was surprised at the ease at which Spock teased his mother. He had never seen this side of his son, and he liked it. He didn't want to spoil the mood, so he teased back with, "She has always been that way."

 

"Indeed? Why did you marry her?" Spock knew he could be crossing a line with his father. How would he answer such a personal question? Would he become the cold taskmaster he had always been?

 

"At the time, it seemed the logical thing to do," Sarek deadpanned. He looked at his son and his eyes smiled. 

 

For the first time in his life, Spock felt love and acceptance from his father. He looked down, trying to control the lump that formed in his throat.

 

Amanda breathed out, then smiled at her husband. They crossed fingers and gazed in each other's eyes, shutting out the rest of the world. Suddenly, Kirk semi-collapsed and McCoy and Chapel rushed to his side. Amanda let go of Sarek's fingers and went to the bottom of his bed, clearly concerned for the young captain. Sarek was left there, fingers upright, eyebrow raised. 

 

Finally, Sarek had had enough. "Amanda," he whispered, fatigue tingeing his every word, "can you please roll the head of the bed down. I must go into a healing trance now. I can't wait any longer."

 

Amanda did as he asked, and as he was slipping away into deep concentration, he felt her kiss his lips softly. Then, he only knew the trance.

 

~~**~~

 

Light! Must find the light! He wanted to stay in the comfort of the darkness forever, but he knew he shouldn't. Must fight! Must find the light! 

 

He felt someone grab his gown and he gasped. He felt a sting on his cheek, then another on the opposite cheek. Again and again, he felt the sting. Using the pain, he crawled toward the light of consciousness. He didn't want to. He wanted the cocoon of darkness, but knew it was not to be. 

 

Finally he emerged. One more slap and he opened his eyes, grabbing the wrist of his son. "Enough," he said, softly. "I thank you, Spock."

 

Now it was Spock's turn. "One does not thank logic, Father." 

 

Sarek stared at his son and saw the twinkle in his eye. His eyes softened. "So, you now use my words against me, do you, son?"

 

"Yes." He helped Sarek sit up and smoothed the front of his gown where he grabbed him. "I will let mother know you are out of the trance." He turned to leave but Sarek's voice stopped him.

 

"Don't go, Spock. Not yet. I have something to tell you."

 

Spock turned around and waited. 

 

Sarek hesitated slightly. How do you ask your son for forgiveness? How do you put an eighteen-year silence in the past? He looked down at his hands, then back up to his son's eyes. "You seem content here, aboard this ship," Sarek said.

 

"I am," Spock answered guardedly. "I have found a home here."

 

"Yes, I can see that. You and your captain have formed a strong relationship, it appears. I saw the two of you interacting in sickbay when you thought I was sleeping." Sarek hoped that Spock didn't think he was spying on them, but he could never tell how Spock would react to anything he said. 

 

"Indeed," Spock said coolly.

 

"Spock," Sarek said, then hesitated. He had to say this. He just had a harsh lesson in realizing that he would not live forever. It was time now. "I want you to know that I am proud of you and your accomplishments, my son."

 

Spock raised an eyebrow at this admission but said nothing. 

 

Sarek continued. "I… regret many things about the way I raised you," he said. "But what is done is done. I don't wish the animosity between us to continue. It is hard on your mother… and on me."

 

Spock stared at his father and was at a loss. "Father," Spock finally said, "it was hard on me as well. I, too, don't want us to remain strangers."

 

Just then, Amanda entered the room and was pleased to see father and son talking. She was curious, but didn't ask what they were talking about. The fact that they were communicating and not arguing was a good sign.

 

"Amanda," Sarek said, holding his paired fingers up to her. She crossed fingers with him and the small Vulcan family talked for about an hour. They talked about the people Spock knew back on Vulcan, about new bondings that had happened since Spock was last at home. They covered current affairs in the Federation and about the different planets and people Spock had met in his travels.

 

"I have to return to my quarters to rest. Dr. McCoy's orders," he clarified when he saw the anxious look on his mother's face.

 

"Very well, dear. I'll come and see you and perhaps we can have dinner?" she asked.

 

"That would be acceptable, Mother. Until then." Spock left his parents alone.

 

Sarek rubbed his cheek and said, "Spock is certainly strong, aduna."

 

"Serves you right!" she said, her eyes snapping in anger. "What the hell were you thinking of by not telling me about your heart condition? How could you?" As Sarek started to answer, she held up her hand to stop him. "Never mind. I don't want to hear your 'logic'."

 

"Then why did you ask?" he asked in an infuriatingly calm voice. His eyes smiled at her, hoping that she would not stay angry with him. It always worked in the past and he was counting on it working now. He continued, "I did not realize the seriousness of my condition, beloved. I thought that some medication would be all that I needed. Soran treated me with benjicidrine and it was successful for a while. The longer I withheld the information from you, the easier it became." 

 

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me? I am not the porcelain doll you think I am. I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for." She didn't want to mention that she hit her son. That would upset Sarek too much. Then she started slightly. Was she doing the exact same thing Sarek had done? Was she hiding something from him that he has a right to know? No. This was between her and Spock.

 

Her eyes softened and she extended her two fingers. They rubbed fingers and shared thoughts. "You sleep now, Sarek. Get your strength back." She noticed the urinary catheter bag hanging on the side rail of the bed. "Who put that in?"

 

"Who put what in, my wife?" he asked, looking at the back of his hand where the bioline was infusing. "This?" he asked, holding up his hand.

 

"No, this," she said, very gently tugging on the catheter.

 

Sarek jumped. Carefully, he lifted up the covers and pulled up the hem of his gown. Gone was the blue jumpsuit he had been wearing. He saw the tube sticking out of his penis, then looked at Amanda. "This was not done while I was conscious, Amanda, I can assure you."

 

She chuckled, gave the catheter another slight tug, then left the room. 

 

Sarek activated the comm unit by his bed and called for a nurse. He wanted that tube out now!

 

~~**~~

 

Sarek was still in his private room. Spock had come in to see him and the visit went remarkably well again. Even though he had undergone a healing trance, he still tired easily, but it was improving with each passing day. He had to be on his feet for the Babel conference. His catheter had been removed, much to Sarek's relief and he had done all the exercises Dr. McCoy had ordered; ridden the bike, walked on the treadmill, even gone for walks around sickbay with either Amanda or Lt. Chapel – the blond-haired nurse he "met" in the operating room.

 

Sarek was given a sedative to help him relax and he was sleeping soundly when Amanda came in to see him. She pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed. She took one of his hands in hers and began rubbing the back of it, knowing that the hands were a sensitive part of any Vulcan. Sometimes, she could give Sarek an erection simply by rubbing his two fingers. With a sly smile, she encircled his index and second finger with her thumb and index finger and stroked up and down them slowly. Then she sucked them into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the short nails. She looked at her husband's groin and saw a noticeable lump.

 

Sarek felt… comfortable. And aroused. He couldn't concentrate that well because of the sedative, but he didn't want this feeling to stop any time soon. He spread his legs slightly to allow his erection room to grow. He felt his fingers getting stroked and sucked. He didn't care who was doing it or why, he just wanted to revel in the sensations. 

 

He felt the bedcovers lift and a hand snake under them. He also felt his gown being lifted slowly… tortuously. A cool hand touched his penis. Amanda's. He relaxed further with her strokes. He felt his ridges flare against her palm and she fingered them individually, causing him to moan softly. 

 

He opened his eyes and watched his wife's face. He knew she could feel his reactions across the bond as her touch on him was so intimate. He saw that her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly as she pumped him. Her thumb circled the spongy glans, then her thumbnail pressed into the slit, eliciting a drop of pre-ejaculate. The way he felt, he wouldn't care if a nurse or any other staff walked in. After all, he was in a private room, and knowing Amanda, she would have booby-trapped the door to give them notice if anyone was coming. Sarek said, "I like it when you do that, beloved."

 

She jumped at his velvety voice. Sarek looked at her and continued, "Did you think I could sleep through this?"

 

She smiled and said, "You rest. Let me do all the work this time. After all, you're still in sickbay, Mr. Ambassador. I want to pleasure you." She leaned down and kissed him thoroughly, pulling on his penis and squeezing it as she did.

 

His hips bucked when she broke off the kiss and snaked her other hand under the covers, fondling his testicles. Her hand was now slick with his fluids and the friction on his penis was causing him to become harder than he had been in a long time. Sarek reached between his legs and held onto Amanda's hand as she stroked him. His hips maintained the ancient rhythm as he felt the heat centre in his testicles. 

 

"I am almost there," he gasped as she squeezed his erection hard, then pulled up toward the head. Over and over again, she repeated this gesture; one that she knew drove him wild. Finally, his arousal spilled all over his belly and her hand as she pumped him once, then again. She used his gown to clean her hand and him.

 

He flopped back onto the bed, totally spent. His heart was racing and his breathing was hard. "This was more beneficial than any treadmill for a cardiovascular workout," he panted.

 

"Yes, but I don't think you want me to do this to you under the glare of the physio lights, do you?" she teased.

 

"I would rather not, no," he said. They talked for a bit, then Sarek's eyes drooped. He needed to sleep.

 

She kissed him and rubbed his spent erection, then straightened and said, "Sweet dreams, beloved. I hope you enjoyed my healing touch!"

 

END


End file.
